1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to vehicle brake light systems and, more particularly, to brake light systems in which brake lights at the rear of a vehicle are illuminated in response to depression of a brake pedal.
2. Description of the Related Art
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,556,868, there is disclosed a vehicle direction signal and slow warning system employing a moving pattern of lights. More particularly, this prior system comprises a brake warning system in which, when a brake pedal switch is closed and the vehicle is still in motion, a row of lamps at the rear of the vehicle are sequentially illuminated from the middle to the right and to the left of the row.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,594,416 discloses a brake light system in which a row of lamps are flashed in dependence on the deceleration of a vehicle. More particularly, the duration and frequency of Illumination of the lights is varied in accordance with various factors including deceleration.